Acceptance
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: Olivia falls for someone she never thought she would. When she finds out his secret can she accept him?
1. First Impressions

Acceptance

.

Chapter One: First Impressions

Olivia sat at a nearby table reading the book that Elliot recommend to her. Who would've though, Elliot a reader...

Olivia smiled at the thought...

As she flipped threw the pages she felt eyes staring at her. She slowly looked up, to see a man peering threw his own book at her. He put his book down and got up walking toward Olivia.

She went back to reading her book, figuring if she ignored him he would get the hint. She saw the guys shoes, signaling that he was beside her.

"So you're a Paulo Coelho fan?" The guy said in a husky voice.

Olivia looked at the guy and smiled. "A friend recommend this book so I decided to read it."

"The alchemist, its good but you should try Eleven minutes its better."

"Thanks for the recommendation."

"No problem, you mind if I sit next to you."

"It's a free country."

"That's what the system wants you to believe." He said sitting down.

"What makes you say that?"

"I work for them." He said smiling.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah but its top secret."

"Sounds dangerous." Olivia said in a sarcastic tone.

"Should we cut the small talk and right down to the big stuff." The young man said leaning over her.

"Excuse me–."

"Why are you holding Mason?"

"What–."

"While your holding Anthony Mason on some bogus lie from that heroine addict, a murderer is running free."

"How did–."

"I told you, I work for the system, look we need Mason to id. He's the only witness and the only one who can get the murder off the streets."

"You've got nerve to even come up to me like this."

"Give me an answer."

"First off, a girl was raped and beaten we have every right to hold him."

"We have a serial murderer and drug lord on the streets, a lot of people have been murdered and your worrying about a girl who cant get her story straight."

"How dare you–."

"Look we cant bring this guy in without Mason, just let him go so he can testify for us."

"Hailey was raped by this guy and beaten–."

"Oh so you know the name of this girl. Don't get to attached."

"I'm done talking to you." Olivia said getting up.

The guy got up. "Look detective –."

"No you look, we already have a case, and don't you ever down grade a victim just to get what you want, jerk." Olivia walked away.

"So much for first impressions."

A/N: This is a re-upload I canceled my account(omegia) now I have a new one(duh) so look forward for new and improve writings and stories...


	2. in a blink of an eye

Acceptance

Chapter Two: In a blink of an eye

Olivia sat at her desk going threw files of her case she had for the past three day's. She hadn't gotten a lead.

"Liv' have you heard from Hailey Bruno yet, she was suppose to come by here?"

Olivia looked up from her files to face Alex. "No I haven't, what time was she suppose to be here."

"She's 30 minutes late, she hasn't called or anything?"

"No, but ill check around where she lives." Olivia said getting up and putting on her jacket.

"Thanks."

"Lets just hope she's not hung out on drugs this time." Olivia said before getting her car keys and leaving.

Olivia drove to Hailey's house in hope of finding her alert and awake. She got out of her car and walked up to Hailey's door. She immediately notice that the door was slightly open, she slowly walked in, her hand firmly around her handgun.

"Hailey." She called out. No answer. Olivia looked in almost every room. But there was no sign of the woman. As Olivia checked the bathroom, she heard a noise come from the front room. She rushed over to see a guy running towards the front door.

"Police let me see your hands." Olivia yelled drawing her gun.

The guy stopped in his tracks and obeyed Olivia. "Don't shoot please." The guy said, his voice shaky.

Olivia slowly walked towards him. "What's your name and why are you–."

Olivia was cut off by the ringing of her ears, she fell on the floor from the strike to her head that came from behind her.

There stood a man holding the what was left of the lamp that he struck Olivia with.

"Lets go." The man said putting the lamp down.

The two men quickly left. Living Olivia semi-conscious.

She had to radio for back up. She gripped her gun and tried to get up. They wasn't going to get away, she had to get up. She used her strength and made her way to the front door, there she could see the men getting in a car, and driving up the street. She drew her gun and aim it at the car shooting the tires, in hope of at least slowing them down. She succeeded, the car spun around crashing into a pole. She was about to move when she heard a man's voice behind her.

"Move and your dead."

Olivia could hear the click of the man's gun.

"I wont hesitate to kill you."

Olivia heart pounded. She closed her eyes, thinking it was the end.

"Neither will I." Another man's voice sounded.

She open her eyes at the sudden voice

She heard a gun shot...


	3. Finding Waldo

Acceptance

Chapter Three: Finding Waldo

He thought this was the call. The call every detective dreads, the call any dreads. He was running, running to his partner. Wondering if she was still on this earth. He ran down the corridor searching for a sign.

"Stabler!"

He whipped around, seeing a young man waving his hand. He rushed over.

"Olivia is fine, she just has a mild concussion." He said. "Garrett Ashton." He showed Elliot his badge seeing his confused face. "She up if you want to see her. Insist that she is OK."

Elliot nodded, going inside the room. He saw Olivia sitting up, talking on her cell. She acknowledge him with a wave of her hand.

He smiled. He was happy that she was OK.

"Hey El'." She greeted, when she finally hung up her cell.

"I'm glad to see that you are OK."

She waved her hand. "It was only a concussion, could have been worst."

"Yeah." He sat beside Olivia. "So?" He gestured towards the door with his finger.

"Ashton, he was at the scene, if he wasn't there, I probably wouldn't of been alive."

Elliot nodded. For the next two hours they talked and met with there fellow colleagues.

Later that day, Olivia sat in her apartment flipping through channels. She hated not being able to work on the case. She needed to get her mind off of things. There was a knock at her door, she got up. "Who is it?"

"Ashton, Detective Ashton."

She rolled her eyes, but open the door none the less. "Detective, what do I owe this visit?"

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm fine."

"I also wanted to go over the recent case with you."

"Come on in." She finally said, interested in what he had to offer. "Take a seat."

They both settled down. "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I know how much you want to stay in the loop." He said, handing Olivia the files. \

Olivia looked through the files. "Valuable. So, how are we going to find her?"

"That may be a problem, she flipped. She didn't even try to testify, she just skipped town."

"She was scared."

"Because of her fears, another woman may be murdered."

Olivia hate to admit it but he was right. She sighs, putting the files down. "Dead in. Its like trying to find waldo."

"Yeah, I always hate that as a kid. She needs to step out and step up."

Olivia was about to respond, but she was interrupted by Garrett's cell phone.

"Sorry, its the job." He quickly talked and hung the phone up. "Got a lead, looks like waldo came out of hiding." He said, getting up and putting on his jacket.

"Lets go." Olivia said getting up and retrieving her keys and jacket.

They arrived at the scene, seeing Elliot and Munch.

"Stabler, what we got?"

"We got hostages 2 held at gun point by our witness."

"Hailey?" Olivia piped up.

Elliot nodded. "She already shot one hostage, she isn't letting up."

"I'm going in." Olivia said putting on her vest.

"Are you crazy, you got to be out of your mind." Elliot replied.

"Its ok, I'll go with her."

Elliot looked at Garrett, his eyes cutting into his very soul.

"Elliot, we can't waste time, we got to do this now."

He nodded in defeat.

Olivia walked towards the building.

"If anything happens to her..."

"Don't worry Stabler." He replied walking behind Olivia.

They slowly ascended upstairs, guns in hand. Garrett kept Olivia in focus.

"Hailey." Olivia said, her voice shaky.

"Get out of here!"

"Hailey, this is Detective Benson."

"Olivia, I can't take this!" She shouted.

Olivia gave Garrett the signal.

They both burst in the room.

"Drop your weapon!" Garrett shouted, pointing the gun at the young woman.

She froze, scared terrified.

"Drop your weapon, Bruno, now!" Garrett repeated coming closer.

"You don't understand what this man did to me."

"You don't understand what you are doing, you are hindering an ongoing investigation. You think this is the easy way out but it's not."

She shook her head frantically. "They wouldn't believe me, an addict claiming that she was beaten and rape!"

"Hailey, I believe you." Olivia said softly.

"No one else does!" She yelled.

"Its cause you're crazy!" One guy yelled.

"Shut-up!"

"I can't take this!"

"Calm down Hailey, just calm down and put the gun down." Olivia replied.

"No!" She shook her head, tears running down. "No!"

"Listen, we need you Bruno, we need you." Garrett said.

"I was raped! Beaten, no one is ever going to help me."

"I will, just put the gun down and we can walk out of here."

"I don't believe you."

"You can believe me, Hailey."

"Not him, I cant trust him. I want him out!"

"That's not going to happen." Garrett started.

"Yes, just me and you Hailey. I'm on your side."

Garrett look at Olivia.

"It's OK."

Garrett was hesitant, however he retreated.

"Now, its just me and you."

"What do I do now?"

"Well, for starters, put down the gun."

Hailey slowly placed the gun on the floor, still crying.

"That's good Hailey..."

Garrett listen behind the door. Olivia was god in negotiating, however she gets way to involved. He really can see why the victims get so attached but still... She was a strong woman a great detective. He never dreamed of meeting someone as clever as her. One of a kind. . .

A/N: Ugh not my best chapter. Its about midnight now I'm exhausted. I have to work later today so I'll post another chapter when I get back home.


End file.
